


Beyond the Universes in Our Tardises - Twelveclara poems

by Clara_sauce_wald



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Immortals in Space, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_sauce_wald/pseuds/Clara_sauce_wald
Summary: An anthology of poems inspired by twelveclara.





	1. You Were Mine

-You were mine-

And through the fast racing light

When light and time intertwined

And the line of space and time made jungle vines

Out of stardust

With planets with such complexity in its existence

Larger and quite vaster than worlds with quiet lines

I remember you.

I remember you

You didn't do such a good job

Not that I’m complaining

It was an idiotic try to find a reason to forget you

But how, can I forget you?

The stars that we saw

Marked in your eyes

The drifts of light colors that tinted the space sky

Found a way to seep into your life

And I watched you as you ate planets up

With every breath you let the cosmos soak into your skin

And the storm that we created within

Destroyed the galaxies and the universes that did not control us

We brought destruction onto our star-crossed love

It was destiny for us to fade like a meteorite

But i did not comply to the stars in the sky

Because you were mine

You, were mine

And through the fast racing light

When light and time intertwined

I will always remember you.


	2. How Do I Kiss a Memory?

How do I kiss a memory?

With lips that rose up when you smile

With cheeks that once were caressed by your hands

With hands that grasps yours, in a yearning style?

 

How do I kiss a memory?

Perhaps with love that I had a hard time defining

With duties that I took to my grave

Or studies of your looks that I had been writing?

 

How do I kiss a memory?

To bring back your sad brown eyes

And your quest to never give up

So you can tell me when I look down at my thighs

That I need to win.

 

How do I kiss a memory?

When my world is dark

No detail but silhouettes of my friends

As my pain bites me like a tempered shark.

 

How do I kiss a memory?

When I want you back

When I am pleading with the universe to see you not as a memory

When I am sick of being an amnesiac.

 

How do I kiss a memory?

When you already became a story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this poem! I'm thinking of updating this anthology every week, perhaps one per week at the minimum. But follow me on twitter for more updates @pottsyoswald and follow my main twitter at @clarasaucewald! Feel free to comment what you think, give any suggestions, and feel free to share! Just a simple retweet makes my day. Thank you!! - Lauryn


	3. Through the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wonder's where is her madman in a blue box.

I wonder where you are

Among the bright contrasting stars

Against the black abyss of the night

Into the open space, that always gives me a fright.

You’re probably saving a civilization from the open jaws of death.

Or perhaps getting swallowed by a dinosaur,

Just like we did in deep breath.

You’re probably back in your Tardis

Flipping switches and pressing buttons.

Avoiding your emotions

But feeling your hearts compress

Just like bare skin, in the dead arctic ocean.

I wonder where you are.

As you are wondering of me.

But don’t worry, you daft old man

Beside you, I will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this poem! Don't forget to comment and to give Kudos! I'll try to upload a poem with every chance I get, meaning every chance I get to write one. Follow me on twitter @roseapaldi and my personal twitter @clarasaucewald!


	4. The Residue of Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay that the stars that make him whole die. Because every star that fades, a new one arrives.

His smile is made of the bright stars that are scattered through the universe

And his eyes are the galaxies he’s explored. 

But like every bright star that is born

He is always dying.

Slowly, the stars burn up.

Leaving the residue of stardust to float along.

Flickering and fading

And existing.

Then one by one, dying. 

But it’s okay that the stars that make him whole die.

Because every star that fades

A new one arrives. 

And on a cycle, he is constantly living and dying

Blasting with light.

and drifting beautifully through the space sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this poem! It wasn't really a poem about Twelve and Clara, but mostly about the Doctor. So just imagine that Clara wrote this poem about the Doctor instead, haha. Follow me on twitter at @roseapaldi and my personal @clarasaucewald! -Lauryn.


	5. She is 1 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sorry I'm inactive, and not as active as I want to be, but school is grinding me haha. This poem isn't actually twelveclara related, but instead, a poem inspired by the brilliant, Thirteenth Doctor. More importantly, Jodie Whittaker. Although I was active on my twitter account (@roseapaldi) during her announcement, I just want to say what a beautiful bright future she is to the Doctor Who community. She draws you into adventure and excitement, truly this season the Doctor is heading back to its main goal, to educate, and entertain. The episode "Rose" brought me to tears at how accurate and honest it was about racism that even goes on today while educating its viewers to one of the most influential freedom pioneers during the civil rights movement: Rosa Parks. I loved the cast's performance, as it was seen that they truly cared about the meaning behind this episode, and I loved Jodie's performance notably. So, I dedicated this poem to the impact she made on us Whovians and continues to make for the rest of the world. Enjoy!!

22 October 2018

She screams cosmic  
With the lingering stardust coating her body  
For her eyes are the wonders mankind will never attempt  
With an energy that can heat up a sun,  
And give you a kiss goodnight.

Not one bone in her body is bad  
For she lives to serve tomorrow  
To protect time. 

Her boots are mudded with adrenaline and terrain  
And her hand's fiddle with her screwdriver, she never was still  
Off to a new world, with colored skies.  
She leaps with her steps, and her smile is wide.

She is 1 3

-L.A.


End file.
